


浪子燕青之风云会第29章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 耽美
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	浪子燕青之风云会第29章

第29章   
　　卢俊义的卧房自然比燕青的宽敞得多，也冷得多。  
　　燕青先将炭火生起来，将房间弄得暖暖的。再到厨房给他下了一碗细面，上面还窝着个黄澄澄的荷包蛋。  
　　“趁热乎，主人快点吃。”燕青将碗一放，将外衫鞋袜一脱，骨碌碌滚到床里，用自个儿的体温给卢俊义暖床。  
　　卢俊义一边吃着面，一边瞧着燕青那毛茸茸的脑袋，心里暖洋洋的。  
　　在大名府时，哪怕娶了妻，五日里倒有三日跟燕青在一起。两人根本不必说话，只需一个眼神便能明白彼此的心意。那时候觉得这是极平常的，绝不会想到竟有一日这极平常的事也会变得这般奢侈。  
　　他吃完了面，桌上的茶也泡好了，茶叶在水中缓缓舒展开来，一旗一簇，浮浮沉沉，煞是好看。  
　　端起来饮了一口，八分烫，刚刚好。  
　　果然还是小乙最明白他的喜好。  
　　他走到床边坐下。  
　　“主人要睡了么？”燕青散着发，微卷的发梢拂过他的掌心，痒痒的。  
　　卢俊义没有说话，只是笑着看他。  
　　燕青见他笑得温暖，也不由自主的回以一笑。“真好，主人，我们好像又回到大名府了。”  
　　“大名府……”卢俊义目光悠远，“是啊，我们好久没回去了。都说东京元宵灯会热闹，其实大名府也不予多让。”他收回目光，有一下没一下的抚着燕青的发，“小乙啊，等打完了仗，你跟我回大名府吧！”  
　　燕青刚要张口说好，刹那间脑中忽然闪过张清的面容。他犹豫了，破天荒的没有应允卢俊义。  
　　“小乙不愿？”卢俊义眼中闪过一抹暗沉，手上劲力不觉加重了两分，“因为张清？”  
　　可怜燕青还不知道卢俊义已经将他俩的事知道得透透的了，还寻思着怎生想个法子瞒过去。  
　　“嗯，张清兄弟是挺好的。”他目光飘忽，把脸蛋往被子里埋了埋，“其实也不全是因为他。主人知道的，义父义母一直对我很好，他们年纪大了，张清兄弟又不是个细心体贴的，所以……”  
　　他咽了咽唾沫，“等打完了仗，我还是要跟张清兄弟回到梁山脚下去。”他觉得很对不起卢俊义，整个人都被愧疚淹没了。  
　　卢俊义沉声道：“张老夫妇还有个儿子，可是我除了你，就什么都没有了。”  
　　他性格内敛，就算面对燕青，也极少能这般直白的表露心意，可见这次真是被他伤透了心了。  
　　“主人，小乙错了。”燕青立刻握住卢俊义的手，触手冰凉，他更加愧疚。他躺在温暖的被中，而主人竟穿着单薄的衣衫坐在床边。  
　　赶紧爬起来，将卢俊义往被窝里拖，“主人快来暖暖身子。”  
　　卢俊义终于露出点笑模样，“好，小乙也别打地铺了，今晚跟我一道睡。”他往旁边挪开一点，“放心，不会压着你的。”  
　　燕青只盖了一个被角，将双手规规矩矩的放在肚子上，“小乙也绝不会抢主人的被子。”忽然身上一重，卢俊义竟把大半个被子都拨到了他身上。“主人，你……”  
　　“别动，我再取一床就是。”卢俊义下了床，取了新被抖开盖在自己身上。  
　　燕青的被子已被焐热，他的被子还是冷的，但这又何妨，只要小乙在他身边，就是睡在雪窝里他也心甘情愿。  
　　房中很静，落针闻声。燕青睡在旁边，小肚皮一起一伏，呼吸轻缓均匀。  
　　“小乙啊……”  
　　“嗯？”燕青的眼皮已经合上了，声音里带着浓浓的睡意。  
　　“你就这么喜欢张清？”  
　　燕青猛的睁开眼睛。主人为何这么问，难道他瞧出什么了？  
　　他侧过身，讷讷的道：“当然，张清兄弟……唔，梁上上的众家哥哥我都喜欢。”  
　　卢俊义也侧过身瞧着他，“我都知道了。”  
　　燕青心脏漏跳了一拍，两眼瞪得滚圆。  
　　卢俊义反而笑了一下，“半年前我就知道了。”他揽住燕青，拍着他的背安抚，“他救了你，也对你很好，若非如此，我早就……”他按下心中杀意，“你老实告诉我，你真的这么喜欢他吗？”  
　　燕青能在李逵面前袒露对张清的情意，在卢俊义面前却不能。卢俊义是他的主人，是他的恩人，他视之如父，如亲人，如手足。  
　　卢俊义见他不出声，心中燃起了一丝微弱的期望，“倘若张清不在了呢？不，倘若……那时陪在你身边的人是我呢？”他放缓呼吸，耳边心跳如雷，“你会怎样？”  
　　燕青愣愣看着卢俊义，脑子里嗡嗡作响。  
　　“小乙。”卢俊义轻轻一叹，本要吻住他唇，最后却落在他眉心。  
　　燕青身子一震，终于找回了自己的声音。“主人……”他声音都打着颤，手指紧紧抓住被子。  
　　卢俊义深深凝视着他，“你我相知相伴十余载，岂是那张清比得了的？”他抚着燕青的背，感觉掌下微微的颤抖，“小乙，难道你竟不愿陪我？”他停了一下，终于情难自禁，吻上了燕青的唇。  
　　燕青揪住被角的手紧得发白，他闭上眼睛，柔顺的任凭卢俊义吻着。  
　　忽然身上一重，卢俊义已将他覆在了身下。  
　　“为何闭着眼？”轻柔的吻落在他额头，落在他眉心，落在他眼睑。  
　　“小乙怕我？”卢俊义抚着他的脸，拇指擦过他的唇。  
　　“小乙怎会害怕主人。”他睁开眼，却在触及卢俊义目光的那一刻，悄然转开。“主人对小乙有再造之恩，纵然粉身碎骨也难以报答。”他垂下眼眸，轻轻的道：“主人稍待，小乙这就宽衣解带。”  
　　说完坐起来，拉开了系带。他只穿了一件中衣，系带一除，衣衫顺着肩头滑落下来，如云霞般堆在腰间。他仰面躺在床上，静静瞧着卢俊义。  
　　他肌肤如玉，在烛光中散发着微微光晕，犹如一尊极美的玉像。  
　　卢俊义按上他肌肤，顺着曲线渐渐往下。  
　　燕青的花绣他已抚过无数遍，哪处勾勒，哪处卷曲，他了然于胸。  
　　当他抚到腰上那丛牡丹时，燕青的身子忽然弹了一下。他盯着燕青的眼睛，指尖沿着牡丹的纹路缓缓描摹。似调情，似赏玩。  
　　燕青转开目光，长长的眼睫轻轻颤抖。  
　　“小乙，我最后再问你一次，你愿不愿与我欢好？”  
　　燕青瞧着那跳动的烛火，他知只要自己说“不愿”，主人绝不会勉强他。但主人对他恩重如山，他如何能拒绝。  
　　他缓缓闭上眼睛，眼角溢出一丝水光，“小乙愿意。”  
　　


End file.
